utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Hoshi Ai
|- | colspan="6;" rowspan="1"| NAME INTERPRETATION: 星 - Star 愛 - Love |- | colspan="6;" rowspan="1"|TYPE: Utauloid MODEL: 0707 |- | style="text-align:center;"|GENDER | style="font-weight:bold;"|Female | style="text-align:center;"|VOICE RANGE | style="font-weight:bold;"|C6-C5 | style="text-align:center;"|RELATED CHARACTERS: | Shinshi Aoi - Best Friend/Crush Hoshi Ko - Twin Sister |- | style="text-align:center;"|AGE | style="font-weight:bold;"|16-17 | style="text-align:center;"|GENRE | style="font-weight:bold;"|??? | style="text-align:center;"|HOMEPAGE | style="font-weight:bold;"|SoundCloud |- | style="text-align:center;"|WEIGHT | style="font-weight:bold;"|120lb | style="text-align:center;"|CHARACTER ITEM | style="font-weight:bold;"|Star | style="text-align:center;"|CREATOR | style="font-weight:bold;"|Glitch-Artist |- | style="text-align:center;"|HEIGHT | style="font-weight:bold;"|5'4" | style="text-align:center;"|VOICE SOURCE | style="font-weight:bold;"|UtauRueCross | style="text-align:center;"|PICTURE LINK LIST | style="font-weight:bold;"|TBA |- | style="text-align:center;"|BIRTHDAY | style="font-weight:bold;"|October 3rd | style="text-align:center;"|LIKES |'Reading, Nighttime, Being around friends, Sweet/Sour Candy, and Kittens' | style="text-align:center;"|MEDIA LIST | style="font-weight:bold;"| Glitch-Artist SoundCloud |- | style="text-align:center;"|RELEASE DATE | style="font-weight:bold;"|April 10th 2016 | style="text-align:center;"|DISLIKES | style="font-weight:bold;"|Dogs, Loud Noises, Storms, and Bitter foods | style="text-align:center;"|SIGNATURE SONG | style="font-weight:bold;"|N/A |- | colspan="6;" rowspan="1"|ADDITIONAL INFO: Ai is a calm and timid girl, the usually tends to stay silent when she is around a group of people. She usually tries to be polite to people and normally can't bring herself to say no when someone asks her to do something. Since she is a little shy, it's pretty easy to make her get flustered. Ai can be a bit oblivous to certain things though this doesn't mean she oblivious with everything. There are times she will get pretty rude though most of the time she doesn't realize this and will apologize immedietly to the person she offends. It's easy to tell that Ai has a love for music, mostly because she will play instruments and sing when she is by herself. |} Supplemental Information *'Hair Color: '''Lavender/Light Purple *'Eye Color:' Her eyes are light purple with hints of Pink and the whites of her eyes are light gray *'Headphones:' They are white and Dark Gray, with a yellow star on it. *'Clothing:' Her attire was slightly based off a futuristic and galaxy type design. The boots she wears reaches up to her thighs and is seen to have a silver brace on the ankle that have a power button on the side along with a Music wave look with it. Looking closely enough it is easy to tell the whites of her eyes around a light gray color instead of a normal white. Ai is seen with an ahoge on the top of her hair that has a star inside of it. The female is often seen wearing a head set that has a star on them. *'Nationality/Race:' Japanese Voicebank releases Ai Hoshi's CV Voice Bank Notable media Creator Sound Cloud Trivia *TBA Rules and Usage Clause * '''General' **Do not claim my UTAULOID as your own. **Do not impersonate the creator. **Do not genderbend the vocals, without my permission **Do not use my UTAULOID for anything illegal or offensive to others. **I will not hold responsibility if incidents occur. **Don't use my UTAULOID with out my permissionmeans rp sites must ask for my permission Voicebank & Songs **You do not need permission to use the UTAULOID. **Please put the name of the UTAULOID if she is used in any of your works. **Do not use my UTAULOID for commercial purposes unless you have obtained permission from me. Roleplay **Roleplaying as her is not allowed Fanfiction/Games/Manga/Comics/Fan Art **You may use the character in such works without permission from the creator. (Just be sure to inform me first) Gallery Resting Star Child.png|Just a random Drawing I did ^^ Abstract Nonsense.png|Cover photo I did for Abstract Nonsense ___hoshi_ai___utau_reference____by_glitched_artist-d9mqnam.jpg|Full body Reference of Ai space_by_sounds_like_balloons_d9nzs3n_by_glitched_artist-d9o3wea.png Matryoshka Ai and Aoi.png|Cover photo for Matryoshka Nonsense Speaker.png|Cover photo for Nonsense Speaker Hoshi Ai.png|Banner for Sound Cloud